freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Luke Gems
On a brown background, We see two red lines making an L converging with the text LUKE GEMS Zooming, In 1957, the L From Hell got bigger and bigger from the 1968 version and then the THX Logo hangs on the background This page is just SCARY!!! This is part of the Purple Hand Gang It normally says the n word when it’s not supposed to! It tells you to do your worst It tells you to join the Purple Hand Gang, Even when Luke hates you This Logo was scarier than Oz Films Scare Factor: Low to Medium from 1948 version Medium for the 1957 version High to Medium for the 1961 version High to Nightmare for the 1968 version as the logo gets bigger and bigger Low for the 1971 version as a Sony Company was shown like A Luke Presentation, A Luke Presentation Distribution, Screen Gems, Columbia And Tristar None for the 1974 version The L From Hell is no longer to scare people and now it is a good logo WATCH IF YOU FUCKING DARE TO!!! Category:It's time to stop DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IS SCARY OR A LOGO Category:Candidate for deletion Category:What the fuck? Category:Do you worst! YOU RETARDS! Category:Logos super mega ultra hyper scary you poop your pants at Fucktie and she gets mad she kills BLGFan2000 and TheMicrosoftWindowsCodenameLuke at 3AM you scream so loud that the street will hear Category:Logos so scary THX Logo fucks your ass And you go away and take a crap in Zachery’s face and he gets so happy he makes Microsoft Windows Zachery Game about poop Category:Logos so scary 20th Century Fox logo fucks your ass And you go away and take a crap in caillou's face and he gets so happy he makes a episode of caillou about poop Category:Logos so scary Universal logo fucks your ass and all of a sudden the Viacom V of Steel comes to get you and at 9:01pm, Caillou is here, Scary logos desc Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos that Jumpscare Leila Category:Logos that cannot scare Luke Category:Logos that scare BND Category:Logos that make BND cry Category:Logos that make Leila cry Category:Logos that make Capucine turn into Shitucine Category:Logos that make Leia wake up Category:Logos that startle Lottie Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that scare Oz Film Category:Logos that make Oz film cry Category:Logos so scary you walk on the treadmill naked watching something very scary and your Year 2 teacher laughs at you and you say “GO AWAY!” Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos that don’t scare Ty Category:Logos that make the Fredgernator run away Category:Logos that scare the Love Balls away Category:Logos that scare the Happy Glass away Category:Logos that Jumpscare Bria Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that are so loud that makes The Angry Birds smash the computer Category:Logos that make Peppa Pig wee her pants Category:Logos that scare Peely from Fortnite Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 1 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 4 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 3 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 2 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 5 Category:Goodbye Zachery Category:Goodbye Joel Category:Goodbye Roni Category:I LOVE V OF DOOM!!!!!!!❤️♥️���������������� Category:Logos that scare Sundus Category:Logos that scare Aran Category:Logos that scare Haseeb Category:Logos that scare Aleesa Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Patrick Star Category:Logos that make Pikachu angry Category:Logos that make Bob the Tomato throw a huge temper tantrum Category:Logos that make Larry the Cucumber throw a huge temper tantrum Category:Logos that scare everyone Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos so scary that you’re gonna hit the head in the computer, shout LOGOS SUCK and The Hoobs come and fight over all scary logos because it’s the most scariest logo is Sham Ralhan Productions Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Good children Category:Oh shit! Category:Logos that shout shut up Category:Logos that scare MGM lions Category:Logos that say something racist Category:Logos that make Ali-A sick Category:Logos that make Plainrock124 sick Category:Logos that make pewdiepie say something racist Category:Logos that give Cappy a heart attack Category:Logos barbie loves Category:Logos action man hates Category:Logos that scare Omation Category:Logos that scare Klasky Csupo Category:Logos that make Klasky Csupo cry Category:Logos that make BND of doom sob Category:Logos that swear Category:Logos that say the F word Category:And and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and what? Pizza face! AHHHH! Category:And and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and what? Pie face. AHHHH! Category:Gold Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Brown Logos Category:Red Logos Category:WATCH IF YOU DARE!!!! Category:WATCH IF YOU DARE! Category:LOGOS THAT ARE SO SUPER DUPER MEGA ULTRA EXTREME SCARY THAT YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! r.i.p. yourself Category:What even is this Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Loud Logos Category:Very very very very very very very scary logos!!! Category:Oh crap Category:Logos that make you poop your pants Category:Pages with constant shit categories Category:Annoying Logos Category:Shitty logos Category:Logos that give you nightmares where you are running naked on a treadmill made of razor blades and your third grade teacher pointing and laughing at you and even if you survive the treadmill with your feet in tack that she is gonna tell you that you flump Category:Niga Category:Logos that make Gertie cry from the secret club that the Purple Hand can hear Category:What what what Category:What even is this logo Category:Dude, it’s a girly page, not a logo Category:Shit Category:Logos that are from the Turkish TV Category:Logos that are from the Russian TV Category:Logos that have bloopers Category:Logos so scary you fall of your chair, hit your head, cry, and play the mine song earrape on your computer without headphones and yell the lyrics that the street will hear Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Why didn't this logo get nominated? Category:Hi Luke Gems, Bye Luke Gems Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Louis Griffin Category:Logos that scare Meg Griffin Category:Logos that scare Brian Griffin Category:Logos that scare Stewie Griffin Category:Logos that scare Barney Category:Logos that make you fall off your chair at 3AM and you jump out of the living room window, just so you can get eaten by killer clowns and then your skeleton comes out and you hunt down people Category:Fucked up logos Category:Logos that are angry Category:WHY ARE’NT YOU MARRIED YET!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Gertie Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that get rid of your Nintendo Switch Category:Retad